


You are the Sunshine of my Life

by Siffly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School Memories, M/M, and a lot of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Philip et Georges n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver de nouveau ici, là où ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur adolescence. Mais, si le temps peut changer beaucoup de choses, il n'a aucune influence sur les souvenirs.Et encore moins sur la chaleur d'un soleil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est la faute de cet OTP. Ils sont bien trop chous pour moi  
> Petit OS sorti de mon cours d'allemand (toi aussi écoute en cours), j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Merci à Elsa de m'avoir relu (et de supporter mon shitpost constant avec ces deux cinnamon rolls)  
> Le titre vient d'une chanson de Stevie Wonder  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Do you remember this place ?  
\- How could I forget ?  
Adossé contre le casier froid, Georges laissait ses souvenirs s'entremêler au présent, perdu, noyé. Face à lui, si près qu'il le frôlait à chaque mouvement, Philip. Ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux désordonnés, son corps fluet.  
Et le monde de Georges tournait de nouveau autour de lui.

  
_Baisers enflammés. Mains baladeuses. Frissons._  
_Ils auraient dû rejoindre leurs amis depuis de longues minutes déjà, pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer, blottis l'un contre l'autre._  
_Georges finit par rouvrir les yeux, et son regard tomba sur le sourire de Philip, qui illuminait l'espace entre deux casiers dans lequel ils se cachaient, où ils avaient établi leur jardin secret. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes contre sa peau, et son rire résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression de serrer dans ses bras un soleil, qui donnait vie à son coeur, qui le sortait d'une longue période d'hibernation._ _  
Son soleil. Son amour._

  
Ils étaient moins insouciants désormais. Les années avaient marqué leurs traits, fait disparaître leur joie d’adolescence, qui se cachait encore dans leurs sourires.  
Même les étoiles sont touchées par le temps.  
Car, face à lui, Philip avait changé. Ses joues s'étaient quelque peu creusées, ses yeux semblaient un peu moins rieurs, un peu moins innocents. Un peu plus rougis, aussi.  
Il avait plu sur les joues de son soleil, des déluges de gouttes salées, et Georges savait que c'était à cause de lui.  
Alors, sans rien ajouter, il écarta ses bras pour laisser son ami s'y réfugier, espérant à son tour le réchauffer, lui servir de lumière, lui insuffler cet éclat de vie qui semblait lui manquer.  
Et le nez dans les cheveux de celui qui avait été si longtemps son amant, Georges se perdit de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

 

__\- What does it mean, "soleil" ?_ _

_\- It's "sunshine" in french, why ?_

_\- Because that’s how you’ve called me in your phone. So, I'm your sunshine ?_

_\- You're so much more than that._

_\- You're adorable, amour._

_\- How have you called me ?_

_\- It's not how you pronounce that ?_

_\- Yes it is. And your accent is probably the cutest thing I ever heard._

_\- It's you who's cute, chéri._

_\- Shut up and kiss me.  
_

 

Les secondes s’écoulaient, et pourtant ils ne bougeaient, savourant ce moment hors du temps, entre le passé qui resurgissait, et la douloureuse réalité du présent. Ils resserrèrent légèrement leur étreinte, tentant de faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dire, parce que leurs sentiments étaient trop forts, trop emmêlés les uns avec les autres. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, pas tout de suite. Que Philip avait déjà quelqu'un. Que Georges ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme si de rien n’était, après une si longue absence. Que leur vie ensemble ne reprendrait pas aussi facilement.  
Mais pour le moment, ils s'en foutaient.

Pour le moment, serrés l’un contre l’autre entre deux casiers, ils étaient de nouveau adolescents, et leurs mondes se résumaient à l’autre.

Pour le moment, ils s’autorisaient à s’aimer de nouveau.


End file.
